Simple Moment
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Berkelana ke alam mimpi, duduk bersisian di tengah kereta yang sepi, dengan tangan yang terjalin pasti, adalah sebuah momen sederhana yang dahulu Hibiya anggap sebagai imajinasi. [HibiHiyo]


Ia menyampirkan ransel berpergiannya ke kedua bahu mungilnya, memastikan semuanya telah siap dalam sekali lirikan bola mata beriris cokelat muda yang cemerlang. Setelah yakin ia selesai, Hibiya Amamiya mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tali ranselnya, menggumamkan '_Yosh!' _dengan suara pelan.

"Aku berangkat." Dengan sopan, ia menunduk, membungkuk nyaris melebihi 90 derajat kepada pria paruh baya dengan wajah cemberut permanen yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional dan tengah berdiri di depan partisi kertas yang terbuka lebar.

Pria itu mengangguk, berbalik dan menutup partisi rapuh di belakangnya. Tetapi Hibiya tentu dapat mendengar gumaman 'hati-hati' yang agak terlalu samar. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir si Amamiya cilik, ia nyaris yakin ayahnya akan menyumpahinya.

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, mata cokelat muda yang berbinar-binar, senyuman yang mengembang lebar-lebar, dan langkah ringan yang sesekali disertai lompatan-lompatan, Hibiya memanuver kakinya menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di tengah panas terik menyiksa khas musim panas dengan hanya ditemani oleh suara _cicadas _dan langkah kakinya sendiri, Hibiya akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Stasiun kereta, yang akan membawanya ke pergi dari tempat ini.

Bukannya Hibiya tidak suka dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan dan rerumputan yang menari bersama angin, pun suara lonceng yang berdenting seiring dengan tarian lemah Zephyrus. Bukannya Hibiya benci dengan suara gemercik air dan ketukan nyaring dari _shishi odoshi _yang terpasang di pinggir kolam ikan milik ayahnya. Bukannya Hibiya tidak akan rindu dengan suara samar _fusuma _yang digeser. Hanya saja—

"Kau lama."

Mata cokelat muda itu kemudian bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam.

.

.

**Simple Moment **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Kagerou Project **belong to **Shizen no Teki-P**

Dedicated to **Rin-nee** and **All HibiyaHiyori Fans**

An **Canon **Fanfiction with** typo(s), **and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Hibiya menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya nyalang, menatap apa saja yang dapat ia tatap, rona merah tipis mewarnai wajahnya. "Ma-maaf..." Katanya, biarpun sebuah cengiran yang terlihat agak mencurigakan tersulam pada bibirnya.

Hiyori Asahina menatapnya, kedua mata kelam itu menyipit penuh curiga. "Hmph. Bersyukurlah keretanya masih akan datang 15 menit lagi." Gadis kecil dengan rambut segelap langit malam tanpa bintang dan bulan tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih menatap Hibiya dengan tatapan kritis yang agak menusuk.

Hibiya ganti menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Rona merah tipis yang mewarnai kulit wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat menebal, hingga menyerupai warna matahari diambang singgasanya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum gugup. Orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan berpikir ia merasa bersalah, padahal sesungguhnya ia hanya gugup dan malu karena ditatap oleh si cilik Asahina. Biarpun yang bersangkutan menatapnya dengan tatapan kritis seolah Hibiya adalah bahan eksperimen dan Hiyori adalah penelitinya.

Yah, setidaknya masih lebih baik dari seorang korban dan calon pembunuhnya.

"Apa sih, yang kau lakukan hingga terlambat? Kita seharusnya bertemu 30 menit sebelum kereta berangkat, kau lupa ya?" Kurva menyerupai huruf 'n' yang menghiasi wajah Hiyori terlihat semakin dalam, sembari dirinya berkacak pinggang. "Lain kali, jika kau terlambat, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Sebaiknya kau camkan hal itu!" Serunya.

Hibiya mengangguk. Mengucap maaf sekali lagi dengan ekspresi bersalah tanpa senyuman sungguhan kali ini. Di depannya, Hiyori membuang muka, menyembunyikan matanya yang penuh dengan kelebatan emosi polos yang hanya dimiliki seorang anak kecil.

Panggilan dari _speaker _yang dipasang di tiang-tiang yang menjadi tumpuan atap stasiun menganggetkan keduanya, pengumunan atas datangnya kereta jurusan yang mereka incar menggema, membahana membelah hiruk-pikuk stasiun. "Ayo!" Hiyori berbalik, tetapi sebelum ia melangkah pergi, ia menoleh. "Karena kau terlambat, kau yang membawakan barang-barangku." Katanya, sembari menunjuk dua tas besar berwarna merah muda yang diletakkan di dekat salah satu tiang batu bata sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hibiya.

"E-eh? Tunggu, Hiyori!" Panik, Hibiya melepaskan cengkramannya pada tali tasnya dan berusaha mengangkat kedua tas Hiyori, untuk terjungkal ke lantai dengan kepala terlebih dahulu karena berat kedua tas tersebut jauh lebih berat dari berat badan Hibiya sendiri. "Hiyori, tunggu aku!" Hibiya berseru, ketika melihat punggung Hiyori sudah menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hiyori!"

"Apa?" Suara ketus itu bertanya, kepala Hiyori melongok dari balik gerombolan manusia yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. "Cepat, keretanya tidak menunggumu, kau tahu." Ia berkata lagi, sembari berkacak pinggang dan menatap Hibiya yang menyeret kedua tas Hiyori dengan sangat susah payah.

Hiyori menatap Hibiya dengan sebelah alis naik. Tetapi ia berkomentar. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu pintu yang terbuka, tetapi tentu saja, lagi-lagi Hibiya tertinggal. Entah apakah karena faktor tas Hiyori terlalu berat atau karena Hiyori berjalan terlalu cepat. Atau malah karena Hibiya terlalu lemah? Padahal keluarganya, kan, pemilik sebuah _dojo_ besar.

Hiyori menghela napas begitu mendengar Hibiya kembali menyerukan namanya. Kesal, ia berbalik, menghentakkan kakinya kembali ke arah Hibiya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini." Katanya singkat, dengan nada memerintah.

Hibiya mengerjap. Hiyori kembali menghela napas dan menunjuk salah satu tas yang berada di tangan Hibiya, si cilik Amamiya mengikuti arah pandangnya, matanya kemudian berbinar. Tetapi, entah mengapa, binar-binar pada mata cokelat tuanya seperti menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa ia memikirkan sesuatu yang jauh berbeda dari yang dipikirkan sang Asahina.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat muda berantakan itu menjatuhkan salah satu tas yang ditunjuk Hiyori dan dengan absurdnya menggenggam salah satu tangan Hiyori, sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya seiring dengan binar-binar yang berubah semakin intens pada kedua mata sewarna susu cokelat itu.

"... Apa maksudnya ini?" Hiyori bertanya, suaranya horor, pun dengan kedua matanya yang menggelap, bagaikan semburat keunguan dirgantara ketika senja berubah menjadi malam.

"Kau mau memegang tanganku, kan? Ah, ternyata Hiyori pun bisa takut tersesat ya, karena itu kau berbalik ke arahku, kan? Tenang saja, aku akan membimbingmu." Hibiya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hiyori. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar.

Kedua mata hitam itu tetap kosong tanpa emosi, Hiyori menatap Hibiya seolah sang pemuda adalah makhluk paling abstrak yang pernah menghabiskan persediaan oksigen dunia ini.

Suara peluit yang sangat khas mengejutkan keduanya. Hiyori menoleh, kedua matanya membesar, "Ah! Keretanya!" Ia berseru, suaranya melengking. Dengan cepat, gadis berambut hitam itu meraih tas miliknya yang tergeletak dan berlari menuju kereta yang pintunya hendak menutup. Menarik tangan Hibiya, meluncur melewati orang-orang dewasa.

Mata cokelat tua itu teralih, kendati gadis di depannya berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Kedua tangan mereka terasa pas, terlihat cocok, seperti sepasang _puzzle _yang memang ditakdirkan.

Pintu kereta itu menutup dengan suara desis keras, bersamaan dengan dua pasang langkah kaki yang mendarat di atas platform besi kereta api. Perlahan, kendaraan dengan roda yang nyaris tak terhitung itu bergerak maju, meluncur pada jalurnya dan memutar pemandangan yang tersaji diluar kereta bagaikan _slide _film yang super cepat.

"Argh, kau idiot! Nyaris saja, bagaimana jika kita terlambat sedetik saja!?" Hiyori berseru, menjatuhkan tasnya dengan suara hantaman keras dan berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah yang meluap-luap bagaikan banjir setelah hujan deras.

Tetapi alih-alih memperhatikan dan merasa bersalah atau apa, Hibiya bahkan tidak memandang Hiyori yang sewot sendiri. Sepasang mata itu masih memandang tangan mereka yang berkaitan, saling terjalin erat seolah dihubungkan dengan sebuah benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengikat jari kelingking keduanya.

"—Apakah kau menngerti!?" Hiyori kembali beralih ke Hibiya setelah beberapa menit melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berseru, tak peduli biarpun beberapa pasang mata kini menatap si cilik Asahina dengan tatapan kesal bercampur heran.

Hibiya berjengit, ia mengangguk.

Hiyori balas mengangguk, "Oke, sekarang, sana cari tempat duduk." Namun, belum sempat sang gadis mendorong Hibiya, kereta yang tengah melaju cepat tiba-tiba mengerem, suara decitan besi bergema, dan seketika, Hiyori serta Hibiya kehilangan keseimbangan—jatuh ke panel besi kereta yang dingin dan lenggang.

Belum sempat keduanya bereaksi, kereta kembali berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, membuat kedua anak diambang remaja itu kembali terdorong ke depan. Keduanya berakhir dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakan, dengan Hibiya yang bersandar di kedua tas milik Hiyori dan Hiyori yang jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu di atas perut Hibiya.

Mereka mengerang, kepala mereka sama-sama terhantam, tak urung pastilah akan menimbulkan sebuah benjolan yang menyakitkan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hiyori?" Hibiya bertanya, menunduk. Kedua matanya kemudian membesar ketika kenyataan menghantam pikirannya, dan nyaris seketika, sebuah rona merah tipis kembali mewarnai wajahnya.

Hiyori mengangkat kepalanya, masih mengerang. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa." Gadis itu mendongak. Iris sekelam bayangan bertemu dengan cokelat muda sewarna batang muda pepohonan. Yang satu datar dan nampak kesakitan, sedangkan yang lain membesar dan penuh binar-binar mencurigakan. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Menjijikan tahu."

Hibiya tidak menjawab, senyumnya melebar. Hiyori menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengikuti arah pandang sang pemuda, kedua sudut bibirnya bergerak semakin turun, dengan cepat, Hiyori mendorong tubuh Hibiya menjauh darinya dan berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu imajiner sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Hiyori!" Hibiya menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri, menyeret kedua tas Hiyori yang entah mengapa terasa semakin berat baginya sembari berusaha mengekori Hiyori. Sang gadis yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak memelankan langkahnya, kendati diam-diam seruan Hibiya membuatnya kesal juga.

Mata hitamnya kemudian menangkap apa yang dicarinya, tetapi gadis itu tidak membuat pergerakan untuk mendekatinya. "Tunggu, Hiyori! Ada kursi kosong di sini!" Hibiya menunjuk kursi yang ia maksud, benda yang barusan ditatap Hiyori sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kereta yang berjalan dengan kecepatan stabil.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dikuncir rendah itu tidak menoleh ketika menjawab. "Hanya satu yang kosong. Kau mau duduk di lantai? Kalau mau silahkan, tetapi aku tidak mau tas-tasku kotor." Katanya, sembari melirik Hibiya dari balik bahunya, ekspresinya masih kesal, kendati nada suaranya tidak terdengar demikian.

Hibiya mengerjap.

"Hey, cepat. Aku melihat bangku kosong di sana."

Hibiya kembali menguasai dirinya ketika mendengar panggilan Hiyori beberapa meter di depannya. Gadis itu menunjuk suatu tempat yang tak begitu terlihat karena terhalang orang-orang dewasa yang tengah duduk dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing—tak peduli dengan orang lain atau sesuatu yang lain di sekitarnya.

Dengan sedikit perjuangan ekstra, Hibiya akhirnya sampai di tempat Hiyori duduk nyaman. Diletakkannya barang-barang mereka di tempat yang seharusnya, dan setelah yakin semuanya selesai, Hibiya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi yang lain, menghela napas lega.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau sangat ingin ke Kota. Kau belum memberitahuku, kau tahu." Hibiya membuka pembicaraan, mengelap sebulir keringat yang mengalir menuruni dahinya. Menarik perhatian Hiyori yang tengah mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji dibalik kaca jendela kereta api yang lain.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana suasana Kota, dan jika mungkin, aku ingin ikut _meet & greet _Kisaragi Momo, mendapatkan tanda tangannya dan menonton konsernya yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Musim ini akan menjadi musim paling membahagiakan untukku." Hiyori mengibaskan poninya yang basah karena keringat dan menempel di dahinya, merapikan sejumput rambut itu agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

Hibiya mengerutkan keningnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa Kisaragi Momo yang dimaksud oleh Hiyori barusan. Seorang selebritis, mungkin?

Suara monoton samar dari mesin kereta api terdengar bagaikan suara detik jam—teratur, memiliki frekuensi sama yang semakin lama terdengar semakin membosankan. Kepala Hibiya mulai terantuk-antuk, rasa kantuk mulai membuyarkan kesadarannya.

Guncangan yang sesekali terjadi tidak menganggu mereka yang duduk manis tak bergerak kecuali bernapas, bagaikan benda yang diprogram demikian. Tubuh Hiyori yang semula duduk tegak perlahan melemah, dan tinggal tunggu waktu hingga kepala hitamnya jatuh ke satu sisi. Kedua mata sehitam tinta itu telah tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, napasnya teratur.

Pemandangan dibalik jendela bening nan cemerlang itu terus berganti, mengubah nostalgia akan latar belakang penuh pepohonan hijau menjadi suasana asing dan _padat_—penuh dengan gedung tinggi yang solah berusaha mencakar dirgantara yang sepi.

Hibiya berjengit ketika sesuatu yang agak keras menghantam salah satu bahunya, dengan sukses membangunkan keadaannya yang nyaris tertidur pulas. Ia menoleh, pandangannya kemudian dipenuhi rambut hitam milik Hiyori yang kini bersandar di bahunya.

Rona merah tipis itu kembali menghiasi wajah Hibiya. Oh, berapa kali wajahnya memerah malu? Tenggorokan Hibiya terasa seperti tercekat, bahunya menegang, takut membangunkan gadis yang kini tertidur pulas.

Menelan ludah, pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu berusaha membuat tubuhnya rileks. Setelah yakin ia tak membangunkan Hiyori, Hibiya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan membiarkan gerakan serta suara kereta api yang monoton membawanya ke ambang kesadaran lagi. Toh, perjalanan mereka masih agak jauh. Sebaiknya ia memanfaatkannya untuk merasakan momen simpel ini lebih lama lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala cokelat muda itu terayun ke satu sisi, dengan perlahan seiring dengan pergerakan kereta api, ia bersandar di atas kepala hitam milik gadis di sisinya. Salah satu tangan milik Hibiya bergerak kendati empunya yang tertidur pulas, meraih tangan Hiyori dan menjalin jari-jari mereka dalam ikatan rapuh yang pasti.

Sepasang mata merah itu menatap sosok Hiyori dan Hibiya dengan tatapan sendu dan iri.

Lalu, secepat jarum detik berganti, seekor kucing hitam melompat dari balik kursi, memanjat jendela dan menghilang bagaikan asap api yang menodai lazuardi.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azu :**

Halo, semuaa~ Setelah puas dengan KanoKido, Azu datang membawa fanfict dengan pair yang sepi fans ini. Oke, berusaha membuat HibiHiyo tanpa angst itu susah, beneran. Ini bahkan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari Delusi, lalalala—

Fanfict ini didedikasikan untuk Rin-nee, yang Azu lupa penname-nya apa, seinget Azu ada Arashi atau sejenisnya tapi Azu takut salah orang—maafkan Azu, ohok. Dan untuk fans HibiHiyo yang agak langka di mata Azu, entah kenapa. Mari kita berlayar biarpun krunya sedikit, suatu saat, pasti bertambah. :")

Ahem, ini pertama kalinya Azu bikin canon, ceritanya ini ketika mereka mau ke Kota. Dan Azu pernah baca dimana gitu kalau Hiyori sebenarnya mau ke Kota cuma untuk ketemui Momo—dan jatuh cinta pada Konoha pada prosesnya, ohok, sabar ya, Hibiya—jadi Azu pake itu. Dan apakah Hiyori-nya terlalu tsundere? Maaf.

Dan abaikan Hibiya yang OOC itu, dia adalah seorang anak yang kelewat _lovesick_ di mata Azu. Entah kenapa bagi Azu, hubungan Hibiya-Hiyori itu mirip Male!Juvia-Female!Gray dari fandom Fairy Tail, ahahaha... /dor

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
